The True Power of the Cards
by Skoltes
Summary: A new enemy appears and the cards are not powerful enough to stop it. But there is still hope...
1. Default Chapter

The True Power of the Cards  
  
Hi, Thanks for reading my fic. This is my first Cardcaptor Sakura story, I hope you like it. Please review it and tell me how am I doing. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 1. A New Adventure Begins  
  
There are times in your life when you feel that you are in control of your destiny, that you have everything planned. This is what I thought two years ago, but how wrong was I, you see my name is Sayoran Li, and my life changed that fateful day. This is what I'm thinking while I approach the door of my classroom. I open the door and find that nobody is here yet.  
  
"Typical, you come early to class and you are the only one" I say out loud to my self.  
  
"I would not be so sure about that", said a voice behind me. I quickly turn around and find Eriol, the number two cause that my stress has gone up lately.  
  
"What are you doing here Hiragizawa? Can't you leave me alone just once and go bother someone else?" I said while glaring at him, thing that didn't seem to bother him at all.  
  
"Now, now my cute descendant. I know that you would rather see someone else right now, but you know that she'll be here later. I'm sure that I can help you in how to talk to her"  
  
I felt the blush coming into my cheeks at that remark. I could not understand how he and me could be related in some way. Eriol Hiragizawa, half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed, my ancestor and creator of the Clow Cards. He smiled that goofy smiled of his and went towards his desk to wait for the rest of our classmates, that were starting to come one by one. Suddenly I heard a big commotion outside the classroom, and I felt a pink aura. My cheeks got red again at the memory of her name, Sakura, my number one reason for my high stress.  
  
"Hello everybody" said Sakura. "Hi Li"  
  
"Hi Kinomoto" I said trying to avoid her eyes while fighting the urge to call her Sakura. I couldn't do that or she would find out about everything, about my true feelings. I always tried to act calm around her, but for some reason I couldn't do it, she was my true weakness.  
  
"Li? Are you ok? Earth to Li?" said Sakura and I realized that I zoned out for a minute.  
  
"Don't worry about him Sakura, I'm sure that he was just thinking about his favorite thing. Isn't that right Li?" I didn't need to turn around to know who it was; it was Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend and our official camera expert.  
  
"Really Li!? , and what is that?" asked Sakura  
  
"Um…, hey look, isn't that your brother over there?"  
  
"Touya? Where?" and as soon as she turned around I ran towards the restroom. I know, its pathetic, but what can a guy do when he is cornered like that?  
  
Several minutes later I found myself back into the classroom, in my desk behind Sakura. The teacher kept talking about some project, but my attention was somewhere else. 'How did this happen? I was supposed to hate her and I end up like this? Life is not fair' was the only thing that I could think.  
  
"Li-kun, is there anything wrong with Sakuras hair?" asked me Daidouji, and I realized that I had been staring at Sakuras back, again.  
  
"Uh, of course not, why would you say something like that?"  
  
"Maybe because you haven't realized that we were suppose to be working on that problem for the last ten minutes"  
  
I could feel the heat coming back to my cheeks, so I decided to ignore her and start working as quickly as possible with the problem, which luckily was a math one. After that incident the day continue without any further problems, well, except that incident that had to do with a rock, Sakura and a certain camera. Don't ask.  
  
I was walking towards my home still trying to decided what to do with my troubles, you know, I really need to lower my stress, its bad for my health. Suddenly I felt something, I wasn't sure what, but something was wrong. I tried to concentrate on the feeling but the only thing that came to my mind was Sakura. "Of all the moments to thi…" That's when it hit me, the feeling was that something was going to happen to Sakura, and I couldn't let that happened. I turned around and started running with all my strength, letting that strange feeling guide me.  
  
That feeling was getting stronger, and I knew that meant trouble. I hurried my speed and run into the penguin park searching for that pink aura. Finally I saw them at a distance, but I also saw a shadow getting ready to attack them. 'Oh my god, they haven't realize it' I though frantically. I dashed towards them while conjuring my sword.  
  
"Sakura, look out behind you!" I yelled with all my might. I saw Sakura and Tomoyo turned around and scream while the shadow sent it's attack. With one final burst of energy I jumped towards the attack. I wasn't about to let that thing kill my most precious thing. Barely I was able to block the attack, but it left me open to a second one, one that I was sure it would finish me. I saw the second attack get closer, and closer, but the hit never got to me. I turned around and saw Sakura using shield to protect me.  
  
"Are you ok girls?" I asked  
  
"Yes Li, but what is that thing" asked Sakura  
  
"I don't know, but it's very strong." I said.  
  
"Well, let see how strong it really is. Fiery, attack my enemy" Yelled Sakura.  
  
At that moment I felt that same feeling again, something was wrong. Fiery approached the shadow and it engulfed it, but to our surprise the shadow got rid of Fiery with one attack.  
  
"It can't be" I heard Tomoyo say.  
  
The shadow turned around and prepared to finish us. 'It cannot end like this' I though frantically. All of a sudden a bright light appeared and engulfed the shadow. When the light was gone, the shadow had disappeared.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Eriol Hiragizawa standing there with his magic staff.  
  
"Thanks Eriol, we are ok", said Sakura. "But what was that?"  
  
"This is not the moment to answer that. We have to get out of here before anymore enemies appear" Said Eriol.  
  
"But…"  
  
"He is right Kinomoto", I said. You know, I hated to agree with him, but he was right. "Let's get to your place Hiragizawa, and no more tricks this time"  
  
"You can be sure that nothing of that will happen", said Eriol and then he smiled, and that made me sure that I was making a big mistake, but there wasn't any other way out of this. I proceeded to follow them, trying to imagine what awaited for us next. 


	2. The New Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
1 Chapter 2. The New Quest  
  
Two hours have passed since the attack in the park, and I was as confused as I was two hours ago. Eriol has led us to his house and we were all in his living room, still waiting for him to come back from his library with an answer for us. But you know what the worst part was? Tomoyo decided that he needed some help, so she left me alone with Sakura, let me rephrase that, with a very scared Sakura. I swear, one of these days…  
  
"Li, why is this happening to us" said Sakura.  
  
"I don't know Kinomoto, but I'm sure that we'll find an answer for our questions" It pained me to see the look on her eyes, and I felt that there wasn't anything that I could do.  
  
I started to look around nervously, trying to keep my mind away from her. I started to concentrate on Eriol's house, and I notice that there were some expensive things in here. 'I wonder how he got all his money' was my thought when a noise brought me back to reality. Eriol and Tomoyo were back and he didn't look very happy. He started to walk toward us and it kept his eyes on Sakura and me. You know what? I really hate when he looks at her like that. I was about to yell at him when he finally spoke.  
  
"Calm down my cute little descendent. I assure you that you have the wrong idea" I blushed at that comment, especially when I heard Sakura's voice.  
  
"What do you mean Eriol?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important, I'm sure you'll know one day," said Eriol with that goofy smile of his, one that soon disappeared t be replaced by a worried one. "You are probably wondering what was that shadow that attacked you in the park. Well, I have done some research and I can tell you that we are in trouble"  
  
"What do you mean Hiragizawa? We captured the cards, this should not be any trouble for us"  
  
"That's were you are wrong Li"  
  
'Oh my god, this must be serious. He called me by my name' I thought at that moment. Eriol didn't seem to notice my face at that and he continued with his speech.  
  
"What you saw was something that Clow Reed wrote about in his journal. His descriptions are not very clear, but he always keeps referring to the, and I quote, "Demonic Shadows whose only will is to do the binding of their master, one whose power is beyond the cards" Now you can see why the cards didn't work on them. This beings can overcome the Sakura Cards and our powers"  
  
"But you were able to defeat it Eriol" said Sakura  
  
"Yes, but I was lucky. That shadow was one of the weaker ones"  
  
Suddenly Eriol stopped when I punched the wall next to me. I was mad, there had to be some way to defeat them "Listen Hiragizawa, I wont sit around and wait for those things to come and attack us. I hope you are not trying to imply that"  
  
"No, I am not," said Eriol to me. "I have found some references that mention some items of power that Clow Reed discover to power up our powers."  
  
"Great, let's go get them" said Sakura.  
  
"It's not that easy. Clow knew that the only way to stop these items from being acquired by the evil was to hide them. I'm not quite sure where, but my research is not over. I'm sure that by tomorrow I can find some indications of where to start, but I'll need help"  
  
At that moment he turned and looked at me. I was sure that he was talking about me. Oh well, I guess I had no choice but to help him to…  
  
"I'll need Kero's and Yue's help with the books"  
  
My jaw almost hit the floor when he said that. I was shocked, was he thinking that the stuffed animal was better than me. I was mad, I could not think straight, so I said the first thing that came to my mind "Listen Hiragizawa, if you think that one stuffed animal can do a better job than me you are crazy"  
  
"I see that you really want to help me, my cute little descendant. I'm sorry for making you sad, I'll let you help me" said Eriol while smiling to me. I could not believe it; I fell on his trap, again. Oh well, I guess I am doing research tonight. I started to follow Eriol towards the library trying very hard not to kill him.  
  
"You better not wait for us girls. This is going to take a while. Tomoyo, please keep an eye on Li's favorite thing for him please"  
  
'Must not kill evil magician, must not kill evil magician' I kept repeating on my mind. We still needed him. As I was crossing the door I swear I was sure I heard Sakura gasp. Must have been my imagination.  
  
Well, some time later, and I'm talking hours after this incident I was still at the library with Eriol, looking for some book that could give us an explanation of everything. I was beginning to lose hope when I finally found it, the book. I was so happy. I found it and before Eriol did, I was smarter than him.  
  
"Hey Hiragizawa, I found the book that we need, you can stop looking" I could imagine his reaction, but to my surprise he smiled an answered me back.  
  
"Oh, you mean that book that I found two hours ago?"  
  
My jaw must have hit the floor. I was shocked. "You what?! Are you telling me that I have been searching for a book that you already had just for fun? Why?!"  
  
"It's because you looked very cute looking for a way to save your love"  
  
Ok, I could feel my face red, but I wasn't sure if it was because of what he said or because I was ready to explode from anger. "Listen, one more word and I'm going to…"  
  
"Li, you must stop this nonsense and face the facts" said Eriol in a very serious tone. I didn't know what to make of this, but he continued.  
  
"You need to tell Sakura your feelings. You never know the future; you might not have a chance of doing it later. You might lose her"  
  
Did I hear right? Was Eriol Hiragizawa worried about me? He sounded so serious; I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Eriol, I…"  
  
"Besides, if you don't do it I wont be able to be a half grandfather," said Eriol with that evil smiled of his. Now, that was the Eriol I knew.  
  
"And by the way Li, thanks for calling me by my first name"  
  
"Don't get used to that, Hiragizawa, it won't happened again," I said while glaring at him, but he just smiled and left the room towards the girls.  
  
"Remember what I said Li, It's not fair for either you or Sakura not to admit your feelings" and Eriol finally left me alone with my thoughts. Could he be right about that? Should I tell Sakura about my feelings? No, that cannot be. I'm sure that if I do that I would not be able to keep going if she doesn't feel the same. I felt confused, that book that I found and this was too much for me. I tried to concentrate on something different besides Sakura, so I started to remember what I found out in that book that Eriol already had found.  
  
According to that book Clow Reed indeed made three items of power that will boost our magic powers. To be safe he hid them in space and in time, so we needed to know the where and the when of the place where this items were located. My first thought was that if it happened in the past then they should all be here at this time. That's when I read the next paragraph. Clow Reed thought about that too, so he casted a spell that made the items to stay for a certain amount of time in its hiding place, and then after that time they will go back in time to the same place to the first day that the item was hidden. This meant that those items indeed only existed in a specific time, which meant that we needed a way to get there. According to that book there was a way, the three keys would open the way to each item, and the keys were Sakura's wand, Eriol's Staff and my sword. When all of them used together they will create a portal to that time and place.  
  
I knew this would be dangerous, but I could not leave Sakura alone in this. I will never let anything happen to her, so I was going to get those items. Finally I reached the room with the girls and found out that Eriol was finishing the last details of the book with them.  
  
"We understand Eriol, when are we leaving?" asked Sakura  
  
"You, Li and me will leave tomorrow morning. We will need the rest," answered Eriol  
  
"What do you mean only you three? I am going and that's final," said a very angry Tomoyo.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts Eriol. Somebody needs to be there to record all the adventures, and that would be me"  
  
"Sigh, fine. But you will do exactly what we tell you to do"  
  
"Oh I can't wait to be there. So many costumes to make. I better get started," said Tomoyo while she was leaving the room followed by a very confuse Eriol who was still trying to talk to her. That left only Sakura and me in the room.  
  
'Great, Now what do I do?' I thought  
  
"Uh, Li, do you think that we can do it? I mean, are we strong enough?" said Sakura  
  
"Yes Kinomoto, I'm sure we can do it. Even that wizard can do it"  
  
"Thanks Li, I feel a lot better," said Sakura while smiling. Man, that smile will be the death of mine. I could feel the heat coming to my face and I was trembling. I needed to get out of there so I said the only thing that came to my mind. "We better go to bed, we need to be ready" and I left her. You know, I really need to work on this little problem because the future leader of the Li clan should not be completely disarmed with just a girl, but of course the girl was Sakura. 'Sigh… I really need to clear my mind'  
  
The next morning we were all together in the living room, including Yue and the stuffed animal, both of which came last night to help us. We were getting ready to use they keys to create a portal.  
  
"I'm still not convinced about me staying here. Why the kid is not staying?" said Kero in a very angry tone.  
  
"Because, my dear Keroberos, he is the holder of one of the keys that will open the portal. Besides, we have all agreed that somebody needs to stay behind to protect Tomoeda, and who better than the guardians?" said Eriol, while smiling. He seemed to know that he had won, and at least for once I was glad about that.  
  
"He is right Keroberos," said Yue. "It's better that you and I stay here and protect the town. Our mistress and her friends will be ok"  
  
"Fine, but I'm not supposed to like it!"  
  
I was tired of all this nonsense, so I began to talk. "Ok, lets get started with this. The sooner we do it, the sooner we can be done with it. What do we do now Hiragizawa?"  
  
"Well, my cute little descendant, that is very simple" I swear, one of this days…  
  
"We just need to hold our keys together and concentrate on the portal," continued Eriol ignoring my scowl. All three of us did what he said, and we were not disappointed. A portal formed in front of us. For a last time we look at each other and we three, well, we four because Tomoyo is still coming, stepped through the portal and into our next destination, and I could swear that I heard that stuffed animal telling me to "take care of Sakura, or else" 


	3. Wild Life Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
1 Chapter 3. Wild Life Adventure  
  
As we were going trough the portal many thoughts crossed my mind. The where, what and how kept bugging me, but the place where we landed was something that completely blew away my senses.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me" was the only phrase that I could say  
  
"Nope, I'm sorry. I guess this is the place," said Eriol quite fascinated by the outcome, and by the looks on Tomoyo she was too. I sighed and turned around to look again at my surroundings. Everything was green, not that I'm complaining, I love green. But the thing is that this plants were not supposed to exist, and the animals neither. I still could not believe it; I was looking at some Triceratops and some Pterodactyls.  
  
"Oh my god, those are really dinosaurs!" was all that Sakura could say.  
  
"I'm completely sure that Clow Reed was as crazy as you are Hiragizawa. Why would he choose this place and time to hide that item?"  
  
"Come on Li, this is great! Now I can have a video of Sakura and the dinosaurs!" said Tomoyo, and this really made us sweat drop.  
  
After some discussion we decided to start our search. We thought that it would be very fast, but after 7 hours of searching I was beginning to get mad.  
  
"Eriol, is this place far from here? I'm tired," said Tomoyo to Eriol. I had notice that for the last couple of weeks they had been together a lot. I wasn't sure why, but I had a pretty good idea, and I was saving that ace until I really needed it.  
  
"Guys, we should stop and make camp. It's getting late" I pointed out.  
  
"You're right Li, but…"  
  
"Yes Kinomoto?" Man, I really hate to act this way towards Sakura, but for my sanity I needed to do it. Then she said something that made me want to hit my head on the closest tree.  
  
"Where are we going to sleep? We don't have any equipment to do it"  
  
'Great, I knew I forgot something' I thought frantically. But for some reason Eriol kept just smiling. He knew something, and I wanted to know what.  
  
"What are you smiling so much about Hiragizawa?"  
  
"Well, my cute little descendant. You seem to forget that we have Sakura with us"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sakura, why don't you use the create card to make two camping tents and four sleeping bags?"  
  
I felt my jaw hit the floor, and when I looked at Sakura I knew she felt the same way. She smiled and I felt weak, but I shacked it off, or at least I tried too. In a moment I saw Sakura get her key and use the create card. I was happy, finally things seemed to be better.  
  
"Me and Eriol are staying on the same tent. You and Li on the other one, Sakura. It's safer that way," said Tomoyo with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I could feel the blush coming into my face. I needed to get away for a moment.  
  
"I'll be right back"  
  
"Where are you going Li?" asked me Eriol  
  
"Huh… nature calls. Be right back" I know, pathetic, but that was the best that I could come up with those green beautiful eyes watching me.  
  
An hour later we were all sitting next to a fire trying to eat. Everything was quiet, and usually that means that something is going to happen.  
  
"Li, here take this," said Sakura, making me blush. But when I looked at the tea that she gave me I didn't know what to think.  
  
"Sakura, why are you giving me this tea?" 'Oh no, I used her first name. Please don't notice'  
  
"Well, I thought the tea might help you with your little problem"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes, you know, so that you don't have to go to the bathroom so often"  
  
Now, that was something that I didn't expect. You know, I really need to find a better excuse, especially after this incident.  
  
"Thanks, I guess," I said trying to ignore the giggles of Tomoyo and Eriol. Then that evil man said something that I was afraid of.  
  
"Time to go to bed. Are you sure you guys will be ok?" I swear, he is not going to get to be 20 years old. I was trapped; if I refused I would hurt Sakura, if I accepted those two evil people would have something to blackmail me for the rest of my life. Not that they don't already have it, mind you.  
  
"Well…" I started to say but I was interrupted by a big noise. I turned around and I saw something that made me freeze, a T-Rex.  
  
"Oh no, let's get rid of that thing before he can taste us" I said while summoning my sword.  
  
"No good, my cute little descendant. If we hurt him on any way we will be changing history" said Eriol, this time looking a little worried. Now I was worried too.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now? Bored him to sleep?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"That's it!" said Sakura. Next thing I knew she was summoning her staff and using one of her cards, one which I recognized.  
  
"Sleep, put him to sleep!" yelled Sakura. In a moment I saw the dinosaur sleeping, and I was glad and happy that she thought about that.  
  
"That was great Sakura! I knew you could do something!" said Tomoyo while filming the whole thing. I sighed and started to walk towards her when I heard Eriol.  
  
"Guys, not to spoil the moment, but we have company"  
  
'Oh great, more lizards and me powerless to attack them' I thought. Finally I said something that I never imagined that I would say. "Run for your lives!" We started running while some dinosaurs were chasing us, but I was too worried thinking about what mother would say if she ever found out about my little battle tactic that I failed to notice that I had lost sight of the others. I wanted to look for them but I couldn't do it until I was sure that I had lost the dinosaurs. I kept running and when I saw a river I jumped in and stayed under water as long as I could.  
  
Finally I came out from the river and saw that I had lost my new admires. Man, was I happy, but when I remember my friends I dashed back trying to find them.  
  
One hour later and I was starting to fear the worse. "If something happened to them I will never…"  
  
"You will never what?" said a voice behind me. I turned around to find myself facing Tomoyo. "Daidouji, you are ok." I was overjoyed, but then I realized something was missing.  
  
"Where is Kinomoto? And Hiragizawa?"  
  
"I don't know," she said while starting to cry. This was bad, very bad. 


	4. The Search is on

Hi everybody, I'm so sorry about the late, late update, but these last months were so busy for me that I couldn't sit down to write. I'll try to update more often now that finally I have some free time to do it. Thanks for reading my story. Please review and let me know how is it going.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 4. The Search is on  
  
One hour has passed since everything happened, and I could still see how worried Tomoyo was. Of course I was probably more worried than her, but I could not show that, that would expose me. Because of this I did the only thing that crossed my mind.  
  
"When we find Hiragizawa he's going to wish that he had stayed with his good friend the T-Rex," I said to nobody.  
  
"Well, you'll do that after I have a long talk with him. How dare he make me worry?" said Tomoyo, and this really surprised me. I've never thought that the day will come when I would saw her mad at Eriol, but I was more surprised by the fact that she didn't mentioned Sakura at all. I knew I had the opportunity to get her back for all those times that she had filmed me with her camera, but I was too worried about somebody to say anything.  
  
Time passed and we kept walking, and I kept trying to feel Sakura's aura, but something was blocking my senses. I really didn't like that.  
  
"You are worried about Sakura, aren't you?" asked me Tomoyo.  
  
"Huh?" I answered back. I know, not a very good answer, but this is Tomoyo Daidouji, and I got the feeling in my gut that she had found something to take her mind off Eriol, and that could only mean one thing.  
  
"You don't have to deny it, I know how you feel about her"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said to her with a not very convincing voice.  
  
"Sure, and I guess then that you visited the restroom so often because it is your favorite room. Am I right?"  
  
"Ummmm, well. you see that is a very personal answer that only my family knows about." Ok, that was terrible, but I was running out of ideas.  
  
"You two are hopeless," said Tomoyo to me in a very annoyed way.  
  
"And how about you? You sure seemed very worried about Hiragizawa back there, am I right?" I was sure I had her, there was no way that she could deny that. "Of course I am, who would be your best man in you and Sakura's wedding if he is not there?" said Tomoyo.  
  
I had to fall down when I heard that. Of all the things that she could say she had to mention that. I was about to answer back when I felt something. It was a strange feeling. It wasn't Sakura or even Eriol, but it was something magical, something powerful. I started to walk faster towards the place where that power was coming from. I could hear Tomoyo running behind me asking me what was going on, but I could not stop to answer her, I had to know where that magic was from.  
  
Finally I came to a stop at the top of a waterfall. What I saw was incredible. There was a strange temple there. It was made of crystals, and with the sun it seemed to change colors and be like a rainbow.  
  
"What is that?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm not sure, but there is something inside, something magical, and I'll be my sword that we'll find one of the magical items inside that place"  
  
"But what about Sakura and Eriol, we have to find them" said Tomoyo very worried.  
  
"I'm sure that they will find these place. It seems like it's calling our magic, so this is the best place to find them," I said, starting to see a light of hope in all these troubles.  
  
With all these decided we started to climb down the waterfall, but when we got down there was no visible door anywhere. That was just great, but I wasn't about to let a little something from stopping me from finding that item and Sakura, heck, even that wizard. I could not leave him behind; even the dinosaurs don't deserve a fate like that.  
  
As we got closer my sword started to shine, and a door opened in front of us.  
  
"Of course, you would need one of the keys to get inside" I said out loud.  
  
"You are correct, my cute little descendant"  
  
That voice could only be from Eriol Hiragizawa. I turned around to face him. I was happy to see him, and I expressed it in my very unique way.  
  
"About time you showed up. Next time that you or you past life decide to do something I will personally hurt you. This is the craziest place of all to come"  
  
"Now, now. I know that you missed me a lot, but you don't have to show it so much. Save it for your love"  
  
I felt my cheeks turned red at that comment, but before I could open my mouth Tomoyo spoke. "Is she here with you Eriol?"  
  
"Nope, but I have a feeling that she is probably inside there right now"  
  
"And you would know that because?" I asked him a little upset about the thought of him being able to know better than me where she was.  
  
"This is not the time to get jealous my cute descendant. We should get in and help her, and that way you can hug her and tell her how much you missed her," he said while smiling in that devious way that he always does. I was about to jump on him when something else crossed my mind. That feeling that I got that the first time that Sakura was attacked was back, and that could only mean one thing.  
  
"Sakura is in trouble, everybody inside, now!" At that moment I didn't really care about showing how worried I was. She was in trouble, and I was not going to let anybody hurt a hair of her head.  
  
I dashed inside using every single muscle that I had. That feeling was getting stronger, and that wasn't good at all. I could see the end of the hall, and I knew that was the place where she was, and when I got there the first thing that caught my eye was Sakura using the shield to protect herself from another shadow, a bigger one, but still a shadow. I was mad, so I jumped at him with my sword, but it blocked my attack, and it counterattack me with a spell that blew me away towards a wall, one that I never hit. The reason, Eriol and his spells. You know, he does come in handy sometimes.  
  
"We need to get the item," said Eriol.  
  
"But whose key will it work with?" asked Sakura while she kept her concentration on shield.  
  
"That would be the one key that is glowing," said Eriol while showing us that his staff was indeed glowing.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for" Get up there and grab it before he decides to play some more" I told him a little bit annoyed about this situation.  
  
Eriol move towards the altar where the item was, but the shadow attacked him. I jumped and blocked it this time. His strength was incredible, I could barely hold it.  
  
"Li, hold him in place I have an idea" said Sakura.  
  
"Huh, sure, but who is going to hold him from me?" I answered back. I wasn't exactly proud of that answer, but you have to understand that you tend to lose some part of your common sense when you have a big, nasty shadow trying to kill you, and the girl of your dreams trying to save you.  
  
"Wood, stop him from moving" I heard Sakura say and I understood what she was doing. Wood might not be able to completely stop that shadow, but for the shadow to be able to attack me it needed to be solid, so wood could slow him down enough for Eriol to get to that altar. It seem that Eriol understood that too, because the minute that she did that he run towards the magical item.  
  
The shadow was not happy at all, so it decided that I wasn't the target that he wanted, so he casted a spell and literally fried wood and gave me a tan that I didn't like very much. But even with that the plan had worked; Eriol was standing in front of the magical item.  
  
The shadow charged towards him, but a light came from the item and it stopped the shadow. The magical item floated towards Eriol's staff and it fused with it. You know, you would expect his staff to change shape or something, but on its place was the same old exact one. I'll say it again, Clow Reed must have been crazy in some way.  
  
"Well, how about if we send our little friend back to his master" said Eriol, and after that he casted a spell which was a lot more powerful that it usually is. It fried that shadow. The only thing that came to my mind was "Wow, that was. wow"  
  
"That's right, and I have it all on tape." Said a very happy Tomoyo. I had to sweat drop from that.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura. We were really worried about you, especially Li," told Tomoyo to Sakura.  
  
"Really Li? You were worried about me?"  
  
"Huh, I. I think we need to get moving and get the other items." I said avoiding the subject. She didn't press any further, and I was happy about that, but then I saw a hint of sadness on her eyes. I knew I had hurt her in some way, but I could not let her know my feelings, I just couldn't do it.  
  
"Where to now Eriol?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm not sure, but the keys will take us to the next location. Everybody, concentrate on the portal"  
  
We did that and the portal appeared again. One by one we crossed, and while I was crossing it I had a feeling of going somewhere where I had been before. 


End file.
